


A Qunundrum - Remastered

by Halfblood_Fiend



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: Knight-Captain Rylen was a simple man just trying to get through his new life in the Inquisition. Keram Adaar is a Qunari, enough fucking said. He made the grievous mistake of ignoring his instincts, and accepted the beautiful Qunari’s offer–after all, a woman is a woman right? And she’s got an ass to die for!–but every moment after…was completely unplanned.





	A Qunundrum - Remastered

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned on Tumblr, I will be updating and editing Qunundrum as it stands now to have more direction, and--by jove!--I'm going to write it to the end! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get determined. My first order of business was to edit Quenching the Thirst in the Western Approach and finally make it Chapter 1 and not a prequel. So here you are. I hope you like where I am planning to take it this time. <3

It was difficult, amid all the drunkenness and the shouting, _not_ to get completely swept up by it all. When the Inquisitor appeared at the newly-taken Griffon Wing Keep with barrels of ale slung over both her shoulders to announce that she had freed the water supply for their soldiers, sealed away the Darkspawn _and_ brought them a gift for their service, Knight-Captain Rylen had to laugh at her audacity. Whatever reservations he may have had in the beginning when he first learned of their Tal Vashoth leader had _long_ since evaporated in the wake of her exploits across the country, and he was beginning to look forward to working with her in the Western Approach. If he dared say so, he may even grow to _like_ the towering mage with her fierceness and her random acts of debauchery.

_Too much like me_, he mused, picking his way over slumped scouts singing a tuneless drinking song from the floor of the hastily erected Mess.

Rylen caught sight of their Inquisitor Adaar surrounded by more giddy, drunken soldiers. He watched her look over them all with a quirked eyebrow, a small secret smile tugging at the corners of her wide lips. She watched it all as if it was an amusing game for her. _And maybe it was_, he chuckled. How was he to know? He had never had any dealings with the Qunari before. Keram was his first.

He grinned at that and pushed the early stages of a dirty thought aside in favor of joining her at her table.

As he sat beside her, she nodded, acknowledging him. “Captain,” the Qunari woman said in her deep, vibrant voice that somehow reminded Rylen of summer nights back home. He shuddered.

“I see you have plenty of admirers now,” he told her, taking a swig from his tankard. His eyes roved over the troops at tables with arms slung around each other’s shoulders and made a mental note to let the poor sods sleep in a bit longer in the morning. But only a bit. “If you’re like this everywhere you go, it’s a wonder you haven’t taken all of Thedas by storm already,” he said conversationally.

Keram just laughed, sultry and strong. Though he hadn’t had many personal dealings with the Qunari, her smile seemed to be such a rare thing. Her angular features were better suited for scowling or sneering or being covered in gore. But her laugh? Andraste’s tits! That laugh reverberated right through him, messy helmet hair to toes. It was a strange thing.

“It’s easy to take a soldier’s heart by storm. Some ale, some sex…” she said over another chorus of toasts in her name from a neighboring table. She acknowledged them with a nod. “These men will be praising my name for weeks to come. Though, I do wonder, Captain.”

“What’s that, Inquisitor?” he prompted when she paused.

“Have you ever fucked a Qunari?”

Rylen choked on a gasp but managed to cover it with shaky laughter. “I-I—ahhh—have not, your Worship.” He cursed at himself for his stutter. The panic that appeared in his stomach was unusual for him, the kind reserved only for blushing Order recruits on their first nights at brothels. Rylen tried to cover his flush by raising his tankard to his lips and taking a long drink of ale to dislodge the sudden knot of nerves.

“Would you _like_ to?”

He sprayed his entire mouthful all over the table.

Keram rose purposefully from her seat and made sure Rylen caught her satisfied smirk and the inviting tilt of her chin, before leaving him like a slack-jawed idiot gaping after the exaggerated sway of her hips. He watched her disappear around the corner before he regained sense enough to leap up and follow.

While she never looked back at him as she led him away from the festivities, he was sure she knew he was following her like a panting Fereldan dog. Maybe if he hadn’t already downed two mugs of ale, he would have known this was a _bad_ idea, but when he watched the large curve of her ass as she climbed the steps, he was inclined to shout from the battlements that bad ideas were his specialty.

The woman stopped at the door to her quarters, cast him a heavy-lidded glance that heated his already burning body straight to his toes, and disappeared inside.

_You’re a fool for thighs, don’t fall for it_, he chastised himself before he licked his lips and entered the room after her.

Rylen didn’t know what he expected in the Inquisitor’s chamber: torture devices, naked Qunari statues, a dragon skin rug, at least, but Keram’s room was much the same as any other in the keep. Narrow windows, a sturdy bed, a fireplace, though what _that_ was for, Rylen was never sure. It was always so fucking hot here—

Keram peeled the tunic from her body and turned to face him, causing him to lose track of every shred of sense he may have had left. Her pink-tinged skin looked almost sun-kissed, white scars crossing over her thick, muscled body. Like someone had tried to write a letter in white ink and lost track of their words after a look into her bright green eyes. He shook himself. He shouldn’t be gaping, there were far better things to do alone with a half-naked woman.

His crooked smile spread over his face and he hooked his fingers into her breeches and tugged her closer to him. She laughed again and sent thrills of excitement through his body.

Emboldened by that damn laugh, Rylen reached up and pulled her lips down to his—_that would take getting used to if this was going to become a more common victory ritual_. Her full mouth was hot against his own and he needed no more urging than that. His hands slid over her puckered skin, thumbing the worst of her raised scars and found the prize he came for: her tight ass and her lusciously thick thighs. He squeezed as hard as he dared and was graced with another rumbling laugh against his lips.

She pulled away from him and undid her breast band, watching him with her indulgent smirk. He hoped his eyes didn’t pop like a schoolboy’s when her large round tits bounced free right in his face. Rylen’s mouth eagerly closed around one of the dusky nipples that were too easily within his reach. Now this, he could _easily_ get used to.

“Squeeze harder, Captain,” Keram said in between low groans that stoked a familiar heat in Rylen’s trousers, “You can’t hurt me.”

He exchanged swirling his tongue with rolling the pert nipple in his fingers long enough to look up and counter, “That’s not what I’m worried for, lass. I’d just rather not be tossed out that window because I did something you didn’t like.”

Keram laughed, breathy this time and Rylen felt the burning _need_ settle in the depths of his stomach. Her hand ran through his hair, covering most of his head, he noticed, and he wondered how it would feel completely wrapped around his aching cock. His breath quickened.

“Don’t be foolish,” she murmured, tugging hard on the laces of his breeches, completely snapping them and freeing his throbbing cock from its confines. She leaned forward and Rylen felt her tongue along the shell of his ear. “I’d burn you to ash before I threw you out a window, Captain. Much quicker that way.” She pulled his earlobe between her teeth and Rylen shuddered violently. He had half a mind to believe she wasn’t teasing, but the other half of his mind had already fled him and could not have cared less. “Do whatever you want to me,” Keram purred suggestively, her long fingers stroking over his erection, her breath hot on his ear.

He made a guttural half-growl half-laugh and pulled away long enough to tear his shirt over his head. Keram hummed appreciatively at his exposed skin, running her hand over is chest, leaving a trail of fire.

“I mean it. Whatever you’d like.”

“Oh?” he chuckled, getting the most glorious idea. _It was a terrible idea_. “Well, if you insist.” _Don’t do it!_

He reached up to grasp one of Keram’s sweeping ornamented horns and yanked her face down to his level. The way her face changed instantly made him think that there, in fact, _had_ been a line and he was about to die a fiery death, until she grinned the wickedest grin he had ever seen in his life and kissed him so harshly that he staggered back with the force. Her hands were merciless against his back, nails raking hard until he gasped. She devoured his pulse with her hot mouth, her large hand closing over his entire length and pumping hard and fast. He moaned—loud enough for the whole keep to hear, he reckoned—and bucked his hips against her hand, his eyes squeezing shut against the tightening in his stomach that threatened with breaking.

“Lass!” he groaned past clenched teeth, pulling a bit harder on her horn until she hissed. “Get over to that bed!”

She wasted no time in her compliance, releasing him from the blazing friction of her clutches and he struggled to regain control of himself, the pent desire uncoiling in him as surely as she had stoked it.

“Are you joining me, Rylen? Or am I to do the rest on my own?” Her voice roused him, and he watched, with what he can only imagine was a gaping mouth, as she smoothed down her stomach and her fingers disappeared below the ties of her breeches. She bit her lower lip and threw her head back, a long sensual moan rumbling deep in her throat.

_This woman!_ Rylen laughed boisterously and nearly ran to the bed, tripping slightly over his _blasted_ boots, and yanking them off with his heels as he went.

He eagerly followed her fingers with his own and made short work of her breeches and smalls. Before they had even crumpled to the floor, his hands were back on her, two digits pumping her as surely as she had seized him moments ago. He watched with rapt attention as her hands busied themselves with pulling on her own breasts, her eyes closed, her lovely mouth hanging open in a string of heavy pants and moans. The view had him bucking against her thigh, his body aching with need.

Rylen’s other hand smoothed over her hip and he trailed kisses down her lovely thigh.

Oh, Maker have mercy on his damned soul for enjoying this so much. A Qunari _and_ a mage. The Maker would take him for this for sure. He slid another finger into her and groaned when she tossed her head back, keening. _Fuck it_, he decided, he was never _that_ attached to his vows anyways.

Rylen reached her curls and caught her clit between his teeth, then eased the soft bite with the flat of his tongue working in tight circles.

“Ry-Rylen!” Her voice was thick with desire and was probably the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. If only he could make her scream now.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ He pulled his mouth and his fingers away suddenly and fumbled with his heavy cock. Maker, he couldn’t resist it any longer!

He slammed himself into her and felt her clench around his length. _Fuck!_ Rylen’s fingers dug hard into the flesh of her thighs as his thrusts came fierce and fast. He shook the spinning from his head as he grated his teeth and prayed for _stamina_.

Keram met his every thrust with a hard slam of her hips, crying out for him. He watched as her hand traveled once again to her clit and she rubbed herself vigorously. _Damn!_ This woman… He smiled wryly through the sweat rolling down his face. He _was_ a goner, wasn’t he?

Pitching himself forward, Rylen clamped his mouth over one of her nipples, no easy feat when he was fucking her with such abandon. _Scream for me, Qunari_, he thought wildly. _Scream, because I’m not going to—_

And she hit it, hard. That crescendo he was looking for. The ragged shouts that he tore from deep in her throat mingled with his name, drawn out as harsh syllables. Sounded like magic. She clenched around him and a spout of downy feathers flew into the air as her back arched beneath him, throwing him off balance enough that he slipped out of her.

Not that it mattered much because _for fuck’s sake_, he was _finished_. He came sticky and wet, still rocking against air, spurting himself over her stomach, and he groaned harshly as he never had before. Then her hand was around his cock again, coaxing everything he had from him. He twitched, groaning hard as she pulled, vicious in drawing out his orgasm until his legs trembled violently and he saw stars.

Glorious Qunari stars!

When she finally did release him, he sagged against her, falling happily, if exhausted, into her tits.

“You don’t disappoint, Captain,” Keram told him breathlessly, running her nails lightly over his scalp.

He sighed, shivering in utter delight and pressed his face further into her soft flesh. “Well… I’m here to serve, Inquisitor.”

Rylen grinned at the girlish giggle that escaped her lips. “Glad to hear it. The night is still young, after all. And, you owe me a new pillow, by the way.”

He lifted his face to fix her with his signature lopsided smile. He noticed a shred of fabric still hanging off one of her horns. “Oh, is _that_ where the feathers came from, then?”

Keram threw a fistful of down into his sweaty face.


End file.
